


Lyra the Bad Girl

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Trans Draco, head auror harry, secretary Lyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Lyra knew her crush on Harry was foolish, so why did she want him anyway?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Lyra the Bad Girl

Lyra knew her crush on Harry was foolish. For one thing, Harry had never shown any interest in her, whatsoever. Hell, he _barely_ seemed to acknowledge her most days, and she was his secretary. 

She hadn’t _meant_ to be his secretary, only when she had been hired to be the secretary for the acting Head Auror three years earlier, she had no idea that she would stay on long enough for the Ministry to choose Harry Potter to take over in the other wizard’s stead.

Lyra had tried not to be sarcastic when she spoke to Harry, but the fact that he didn’t seem to even notice her never failed to annoy her to no end. _It’s just so disrespectful, _she thought but was never bold enough to say. 

  
“Ms. Malfoy, could you get me the Minister?” Harry asked. It had been three months of Lyra working for Harry as Head Auror, and her patience was shot. 

  
Lyra huffed, rolling her eyes, “Yes, Mr. Potter,” she would always reply. “Demanding prat,” she hissed under her breath before doing as he asked.

  
“Actually Ms. Malfoy, could I see you for a moment?” he added. Lyra huffed, and got to her feet, making her way to Harry’s office, and closed the door behind her.  
“Do you have some problem working for me?” he asked, apropos of nothing.

  
Lyra folded her arms across her chest, barely bothering to look him in the eye, “Not at all,” she lied.

  
“Ms. Malfoy.”

  
“What?” she snapped.

  
“Is there some reason you won’t look at me?”

  
Lyra pursed her lips, and turned to face Harry then, “Did you need something else, Mr. Potter?” she asked.

  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that, “I want to make sure that we’re both on the same page here, and that there isn’t going to be any sort of animosity between us,” he said.

  
“Why would there be?” she asked.

  
“Are you unhappy about working under me?”

  
Lyra snorted, “No Mr. Potter,” she said.

  
“Are you quite sure?” he asked, getting up from his desk. “I’m concerned about your attitude as of late. Is there something you need to say to me?”

  
Lyra huffed, “What do you want from me?” she demanded.

  
“Your respect,” he said.

  
Lyra snorted at that, “Respect is a two-way street…sir,” she said, clearly sarcastically.

  
“How do you mean?”

  
“You don’t ever look at me when you speak to me, you barely acknowledge my presence on most days, it’s like you can’t even stand the sight of me! I know we never had a great past, but the least you could do is pretend as though I’m worthy of your time.”

  
“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Harry replied. “It was never my intention to treat you as though you are not valuable to me or that I’m uncomfortable with you working under me.”

  
“Whatever,” Lyra said with a huff, rolling her eyes.

  
Harry sighed, “Please just get me the Minister,” he said quietly.

  
“Yes, daddy,” she said sarcastically under her breath. Too late, she realized what she had said, her eyes went wide with embarrassment and she desperately wished she could disappear into a hole in the earth. Of course, the Ministry had a strict no apparition policy. She hoped beyond hope that perhaps Harry hadn’t heard her. One glance in his direction, however, proved the futility of this particular hope. Harry’s face was a touch red too, and he let out a low growl that went straight through her, making her wet with desire.

  
“Miss Malfoy,” he said, his voice low. “I will not tolerate such insolence.”

  
It was all she could do not to hike up her dress then and there. “And what are you going to do about it?” she asked, in her brattiest tone. She was tempted to add another ‘daddy’ for good measure, but she wasn’t sure she should push it. Though she didn’t need to. Before she knew what was happening, Harry had strode across his office, shoving her hard against the opposite wall and growled in her ear once more.

  
“You’re a very bad little girl you know that?” he said. Lyra whimpered looking up at him.

  
“How bad?” she asked.

  
“You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to teach you a lesson,” Harry said tracing his thumb across her bottom lip. Lyra traced it with her tongue, sucking his thumb into her mouth. Harry sighed happily. “Gods you’re so fucking beautiful. All this time, I could have been putting that mouth to better use.” Lyra nodded. Harry sighed, tracing his fingers down her jaw, over her breasts, and down her stomach, to her thigh. Lyra whimpered as Harry avoided exactly where she wanted him to be.

  
“Please,” she begged.

  
At this, Harry laughed,“ And what makes you think you deserve my fingers anywhere near your pussy?” he asked. “You’ve been a very naughty girl. And naughty girls don’t get what they want.”

  
“Please Daddy, I promise I’ll be good,” she begged tears already in her eyes.

  
Harry eyed her, lifting her chin with his finger, “Why should I believe that?”

  
“I can be a good girl, honest,” she said.

  
Harry eyed her at that, they had known each other for years, and in all the time Harry had known her he had only ever known the bratty, spoiled Malfoy. If he was honest, a part of him rather enjoyed that aspect of her. It was, after all, fun to try and break that part of her down, to make her into this whimpering, whining mess that might _actually_ be good. As it was, he was far too aroused to keep up for much longer, the moment she had called him Daddy, Harry had known he wanted to slam her against the wall.

  
“Well, I suppose you’re just going to have to show Daddy how good of a girl you can be, and listen to instructions, hm?”

  
Lyra nodded, emphatically and Harry smiled tracing his fingers back up her thigh, past the hem of her dress, and towards her dripping pussy. He leaned in close to her, pressing a kiss to her throat as he vanished her knickers with a wave of his hand, and slid two fingers inside her. Lyra whimpered, and Harry growled, “Not one sound,” he commanded. Lyra bit her lip. “You wouldn’t want to be caught like this, would you? Looking all wanton against the wall, with Daddy’s fingers so deep inside you?” he asked. Lyra shivered but kept silent. “That’s a good girl. Just wait till Daddy gets you home. I’m going to have so much fun, pinning you to the bed, and eating you out until you come, and come, and come,” he growled, punctuating each come with a little waggle of his fingers. Lyra bit back a moan, trying to keep her hips still, she wanted to ride his fingers. “Such a good girl for Daddy aren’t you?” he teased. “And all I had to do was play with that sweet, wet, pussy of yours.” Lyra was sweating in an effort not to make a sound. “Shall I make you come, princess? Or should I keep you under my desk, with your lips wrapped around Daddy’s hard cock while I have meetings with the rest of my staff?” Harry chuckled. “My little cockwarmer,” he teased. Lyra shuddered. Harry grinned, pressing his lips to hers before he slipped his fingers from between her legs. Lyra whined, “Ah ah ah, Daddy didn’t say you could make a sound, did he?” Lyra pouted, and Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Aren’t you precious?” he purred, kissing her lips softly. “I promise, Daddy will fuck you later,” he purred. “Now be a good girl and get back to work.”

  
Lyra huffed, turning on her heel and made her way towards his door. “Can I have my knickers back?” she asked.

  
Harry smirked, “No, I don’t think so.”

  
Lyra shrugged, pulling down the hem of her dress and slipped out of Harry’s office with a shudder. It was then, as she got back to her desk, that she remembered Harry had asked her to get the Minister.

* * *


End file.
